Untainted Love
by dxdeadgrl
Summary: At the young age of 23 Angela has to deal with the pressure of the WWE lifestyle while balancing the pressure of the greatest challenge anyone will ever endure and that is life.  Complete summary inside


Summary: At the young age of 23 Angela has to deal with the pressure of the WWE lifestyle while balancing the pressure of the greatest challenge anyone will ever endure and that is life. She finds something in the WWE she never thought she would find in the form of love. She gave up on the idea of love after the father of her twins. Now Dave Bautistsa shows her what it is like to love again. Even though they have been friends for years things between them heat up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I grew up an ordinary girl living in Lawton, Oklahoma. My parents worked very hard for everything that my brothers and I had. My best friend since elementary school is part of a wrestling family. He is the nephew of the great Rocky Johnson. My friend, Andre, and Dwayne would always spend time during the summer at each others houses. That is how I met Dwayne. Andre, Dwayne, & I were always wrestling in my backyard. It was only natural for me to like wrestling because I grew up with 5 older brothers. Not only that, but wrestling is in my blood. My uncle is Dan "the beast" Severn.

Dwayne is 5 years older than Andre and myself, but we are definitely the three amigos. When Dwayne was wrestling for the WWE known then as the WWF Andre and I would join him on the road during the summers. That is how i met the McMahon family, Mark Calloway, Paul Levesque, Steve Williams, Michael Hickenbottom, and so many others. Well Andre decided to join the family business and joined the WWE. During the hall of fame ceremony and things like that he would invite me. That is how I met and became good friends with Dave Bautista better known as Batista. Since as far back as I can remember I've been trained to wrestle. My uncle started teaching me about the age of 10, and when I got old enough my parents let me go with Andre when he went to Dwayne's house for a month. Between my uncle, Dwayne's father, and grandfather I was bred to wrestle, so why haven't I been in the WWE since I was 18. Well it's a little complicated actually. Even though Dwayne knows the reason he has had Trish Stratus try and talk me into it.

After Dave's second divorce he came to stay at my house in Lawton cause he was in Oklahoma for a few shows. I came home from work one day to find him on my couch watching Blue Collar Comedy Tour, and for those wondering he had a key to my house because he was one of my best friends. I sighed as i plopped down on my couch next to him. He asked, "What's wrong mama?" I smiled and stated, "I hate my job. It's just so frustrating. I mean I am never home for J.J. And he has to live at my mom's house." Dave said, "well why don't you quit your job and come on the road with me as my personal assistant.?" I looked at Dave and replied, "What? No!" Dave stated, "I'll pay you $ 1,000 a day." "No!!" "$2,000." "Nope." "$4,000." "Dave, no!" "$6,000." "Dave I don't want your money." "Come on mama. It'll be better than the one you have." I looked at Dave with his puppy dog face, and I couldn't help but smile. I said, "If i do this Dave it will be on my own terms. If I do this I want $500 a week. Also I want my air fare paid for. Another thing is I don't want to be introduced as your personal assistant. I want to be introduced as your friend." Dave asked, "does this mean yes?" I looked at Dave and replied, "Yes." Dave was excited, and said, "You better get packed the raw show is tomorrow night." I looked at Dave and asked, "then what?" He replied, "Smackdown, appearances, house shoes, off a couple days, and then do it all over again." Even though I somewhat knew the schedule of a WWE superstar I was still flabbergasted by everything that was happening. Dave continued, "We need to get you packed because we have to to Raw tomorrow night. I sighed and said, "I should've known you would do this to me Dave. Come on. Come help me pack Dave." I tried to pull him off the couch but to no avail. He just yanked me back onto the couch right beside him.

As Dave and I were packing my things he decided he wanted a pizza. He called Marc a friend of mine that i introduced him to. Marc owns a pizzeria. He ordered a large ham and pineapple pizza for us to share. He stated, "Marc said he'd personally drop it off in about 20 minutes." We finished packing my clothes and personal items. I had 2 suit cases and a carry on for planes. Dave just looked at me amazed. He jokingly stated, "You act like you are going in front of millions of people with the amount of clothes your bringing." I looked at Dave and said, "Dave a girl has to match. Duh, go to school!!" Dave just smiled as Marc showed up to deliver the pizza. I gave Marc a hug and invited him in. He said, "Hey Dave how's it going?" Dave replied, "It's goin. I talked Angela in to coming on the road with me as my personal assistant." Marc was shocked and asked, "really? That's awesome. She needs a new job. Marc hung out for a little while cause he left the pizzeria in the very capable hands of one of our other friends and his business partner Albert. After Marc left Dave and I sat up talking until 4:30. Little did I know Dave had a plan for me to get in the WWE whether I wanted it or not, and it started tomorrow. Dave wasn't the only one in on it though. My good friends Dwayne, Andre, Marc, Shawn, Paul, Albert, Mark, Steph, and Shane were in on it to.

AN: Please tell me what you think, and tell me if i should continue or not.


End file.
